gamindustri code e
by ex555
Summary: gamindustri a wonderful rpg dimensions and ruled by four CPU... and now a new addition is being made. gaia memory a powerful device that give humanity power in exchange for their sanity. Now is my adventure and I must stop them


PROLOUGE

Hello my name is Takeshi ryujin. I am your average otaku guys and also the fanboy to kamen rider franchise.

My favourite Kamen Rider was kamen rider was kamen rider eternal. From anti hero to villain but every kamen rider fan maybe know the main reason .. the x foundation.

Right now I'm playing the neptunia game when neptune aka Purple heart confront her first rival noire aka Black heart.

But then suddenly my tv screen went blank.

before that I'm checking my gaia memory collection including all 26 gaia memory, lost driver, memory enhancer, and others.

[welcome to gamindustri]

ha?

[starting your adventure]

[yes/no]

hmm I pressing the yes button?!!

[thank you]

And now... a portal opened inside my room!!!

So just like a cliché game or anime opening I'm being suck down into it!!!

Luckily I managed to grab my gaia memory collection... hmm

Now my adventure start...

chapter 1 start...

just kidding before this I say very sorry before that cause I've publish a two same story but by then onwards with next chapter

chapter 1

awakening and being chased by a certain tsundere hah!!?!

During my path in the portal I see an option like screen... ...

[ choose your destination]

[LASTATION]

[PLANEPTUNE]

[LOWEE]

[LEANBOX]

Hmm... I've choose lastation as my destination.And now I see every gaia memory in my collection became some sort of light beam toward a random direction including my eternal memory and the lost driver oh... what!!!!

now what will happen it seem every memory is falling on the end of tunnel and now a new screen options is arising..

[choose your arriving]

[stereotypical fall in sky]

[falling in form of lightning strike]

[x?]

so in my opinion , I choose x option

[are you sure]

[yes/no]

hmm... yes

I finally in the end of the portal...

(NOIRE POV)

My name is noire and you can called me the CPU black heart. After our clash against neptune the purple heart, we the goddess ascended to human world and was going home to our respected nation. Just like you know my country was named Lastation the land of black regality. The nation that focused on industrial economy and technology. But somehow during our journey we saw a large of strange and powerful variety of light going straight and fall into each nation. There are several of light going straight into my continent and I'm going to find out what is that light.

Hmm some of the strange white light has fall straight into the bushes near my bassilicom. When I want try near it I can feel a great and powerful energy akin to share energy but much more powerful. As in a power of Eternal energy.When I saw it a strange black red device with slot in it and a weird USB drive with a large letter "E" on it. I want to try wear that device on my waist and put that USB drive into the slot but somehow it rejected me and I somehow crash into the wall of my bassilicom.

ouch!! that hurt. Luckily a guard saw me and brought me back to my room and call a near doctor to heal my injury. "Seriously lady black heart what kind of job you doing until you're injured like this"said the doctor. I explained to him about the device and he curious about it. He try the devices after gain my permission but the result was not as me as the device just not work on him. Others that has hear about the device was try their luck but no avail. Finally after getting frustrated I put the USB device and the device into a small briefcase and put it on my bassilicom vault and went to sleep in y room.

(end pov)

( Takeshi pov)

I'm here finally!!!!!

after a few minutes and hour in those portal I finally arrived at my destination but wait??!!

the screen said x choice and I choose it.

hmm...

nah !

Hmmm... it seem I arrived in a comfortable bed at last and a soft body pillow.

wait a minute!!

since when I have a body pillow !! and somehow it soft and squishy!

I opened my eye and saw a black haired twin tailed girl next to me and I think I who she is!!!!

Noire" hmm... eye blinking and saw a male next to her...

"kyaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! who are you pervertt!!"

I try to explained to her but eventually like streotypicall reason she unleashed her wrath on me.

Like it or not i try to run away from her to save my own ass ...

As like in the condition i try run as fast i can and evade her sword attack and somehow i can see the blue flame tribal arrow showing something

(in case of emergancy where misunderstood happen and a certain tsundere cpu want to mutilate you)

(just follow the blue arrow)...

ha... like or not it not like i have to lose nothing so why not..

(end pov)

(third person view)

As something happen to a certain black cpu and we don't have a certain purple fourth wall breaker yet...

Let's just continoue ...

"Where you try togoing you creep" said noire.

"hey i am not creep ok!?!"

As she try to chase the 'mysterious pervert' that invade her privacy she notice that he is heading to the bassilicom vault.

' wait why does he try to run into the vault room!!?!'

hmmm...

(end of third person view)

(noire pov)

Seriously what kind of pervert he is..

Wait is he try to run into my bassilicom vault ??!!

That a dead end unless something is in there but what...

and what in the name of celestia that he can run so fast!!

Suddenly he is near the iron door and somehow smashed it!!

(end of pov)

(takeshi pov)

Like somehow i suddenly gained a inhuman speed to run a away from a wrathful tsundere cpu and the word with arrow said ...

(at the end of journey smash the vault door and grab your power... worry not though you have a superstrength)

Like i want to believe that but time is not allowed me so ... i just punch the iron in front of me... ha! work...

"hey what you're doing!!"

"try to take something miss noire!"

That just like me and noire short dialogue and so cliche i find the briefcase that glow white and blue i know that my cue ...

"hey what are you doing with that briefcase!"

"like this lady noire !!"

Takeshi quickly evade the sword slash from noire and put the lost driver in his waist

and put Eternal memory into the slot..

"henshin!!"

ETERNAL!

Wind blowimg and takeshi is surrounding by a white particle that quickly form his tribal red flame white armour

"!??!" thought noire..

"See uou later lady black heart of lastation!"~

"wait!.. kyaa..!" she is blocked by a strong wind and somehow the mysterious person that managed to gain power from the device gone and the wall in the bassilicom has a han sized hole onto it...

'Wait until i find him!!! but is he save even with that armour with him!?! not that i worry about him or something but ..'

'Arrgh all of this happen why don't i use hdd at that time! '

'I think i must get a rest at least..' and noire go to her room back and want to solve this tommorow..

(end pov)

hey guys this is ex 555 and for a few people that willing to read my crappy fanfic thank you so much and i actually want to make another story about ultraman crossover with high school dxd and its story is about the altenate self of hyoudou issei and his name is daigo issei hyoudou the last descendant of ultraman tiga and a sekiryutei ... his heroic journey begin until he unravel his ancestor story and his connection with supernatural world and harem of course .. but this time is more complicated and hillarious bacause of his tiga gene inside him.

anyway guys what do you think an encounter of ultraman zero and the cpu of gamindustri?


End file.
